


Whisperwind

by BastardoftheEarth



Category: Warcraft, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal, F/M, Farting, Feet, M/M, Multi, xavius’s open ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth





	Whisperwind

Late on night malfurion was about to have sex with tyrande and he was kissinf her and she was feelin it and he 

Smirked and wiggles his massive eyebrows and Tyrande was Shook. Malfurion rubbed her feet and she smiled at her bf

Malfurion leaned in whispered into her long ass ear: 

“Tyrande, my love,” he leaned in more, his grass breath tickling her neck, “please, fart in my face.” 

Tyrande said ok and she put her ass in his face and went Bllgpbpblpp!!!! she ripped a huge one in his face and malfurin coulda sworn he saw stars

Xavius was there and he said “nhmhmh Malfurion u are dead to me” and he opened his ass and Malfeuij Moaned like a bitch and walked over and put his magnum dong in his butt

Tytande said

 

“Yeah”

 

Xavius Maoned and let makflrhon fuck his ass he was scream moaning and Malfurion was a flexible bitch he put his feet in xavius’s face and xavius Moaned and started licking his sweet toesiesAnd Tyrande was there


End file.
